Rector
Rector was founded by Emilio F. Callegari Bettiol, a farmer's son born in Casilda in 1914, was a person with great will and initiative. He had 5 more brothers, whose father was very sick. On one occasion, an uncle offers to work in a field of Gigena, province of Córdoba. There he bought two Druett harvesters, since he worked as a contractor and soon became independent of his uncle. In April 1947, he returns to Casilda and a brother proposes to him to jointly exploit a field. At the end of the Second World War, the need arose for the mechanization of agriculture and Don Emilio opens a metallurgical workshop devoted to the reform of harvester machines to convert them into automotive, finding in this experience the path that would lead to a greater enterprise. Don Emilio proposes to a friend surnamed Fornero, the manufacture of a harvester, which does not accede to his request, treating it as "crazy". To make sure you have enough funds, sell a Druett harvester of your property, to be able, with that money, to start with the manufacture of harvesters. Thus, in 1949, he built his first automotive harvester from his own mill, which, having proved his efficiency in the harvest tests, in 1950 installed his establishment for the production in series of a new model of harvesters. These were manufactured in Vicente López street at 2200; two units saw the light and both were sold to two people of the same name but without any relationship: The gentlemen Chiconi, one of Arequito and the other of the province of Córdoba (these machines came out with the name of Emilio Callegari). Before the growth, next, bought a land, which raised its factory (today occupied by the company "Gentili"). The beginnings were hard, with only three employees but reaching 150 workers at their best. Stake out of the company The company that was formalized in 1955 with Emilio Callegari was the Rector S.A.C. And F., being the name Rector the mark that would take stamped every machine that left its factory. Later they launched the so-called mixed machines, also automotive, that could be used in fine grain harvesting (wheat, flax, etc.) and, with the replacement of accessories and collection platform, they became a peanut harvester. They also manufacture corn harvesting platforms applicable to all harvesters. At the end of the 1950s, more than 70 workers and employees worked in all of the company's orders, with the founder, Emilio Callegari, Jerónimo P. Coirini, Adelqui Calcaterra and Enzo Citadini. There were about 1000 units, whose most important sales points were Almafuerte, Bahía Banca, Berrotarán, Tucumán, Río Tercero, Azul and Salta, among others. It should be noted that Callegari was the creator of the peanut emparvinadora. Rector finally closed its doors in 1978. See also * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery References and sources External links *Rector in Pesados Argentinos Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:1978 disestablishments Category:Companies founded in 1949 Category:Combine harvesters Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina